midnight miracle
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: yuma was in coma and astral is sad about it. why is yuma in coma? and what will happen now? I'LL WILL UPDATE THE SONG PART AS SOON AS I HAVE CHOOSEN..


title: midnight miracle.  
-

"akari we can't afford using that life-support anymore, Yuma is..." haru was interupted by akari's enrage wail.  
"YUMA is GOING TO LIVE. granny, i don't care if i had to work more so we can afford that damn machine"

haru shook her head, astral(inside the hospital room) burried his head at yuma's unresponsive arms and cried silently.  
haru and akar are fighting again, haru was see yuma go but she strongly believe that it's time to let go while akari (and me as astral thought) strongly believe yuma will live (he has too... he needs too)

"astral"

astral look up staring at akari's tired eyes. he pity her.. he inclined his head to his side and glance at her, confused.

"akari" a tight lip showed disapprovement was shown at her face."-nee"

a nod of acknowledgement was an answer.

"are you gonna stay for awhile?"

astral looked at his friend and give his hand a light squeeze and nod at his sister.

"i'll keep yuma company, i'm sure he would like that."

akari nod and bid them good night. once out astral buried his head once more and silently cried, feeling sad and guilty.

"yuma wake up.. wake up...please.." astral plead but recieve no response.

he looked up to stare at his slightly pale face and he realize how much he missed his naive grin, his childish laugh, his stupid smirks and his crimson orbs who burn with kindness and innocence. unable to look up anymore he buried his head at his arms and cried once more

cried himself to sleep.

= natsu use dream/nightmare =

(astral's p.o.v)

there he stand grinning, his crimson eyes was vibrating with excitement. i couldn't help but to grin also but it fade as soon as i heared this (and i realize where i am.)

"i will activate Snow angel's affect(*SELF CREATED CARD, using one of her overlay unit she can inflict 1000 damage points directly to my enemy"

my heart stopped and my body froze.  
no not again...YUMA!?

"sorry yuma-kun, game over"  
"AHHHHH!?..."

i looked away. i can't bear to him again broken and bloodied, i hate it when i just stood there while yuma flew away. i hate it when his body was stabbed by sharp rocks while i did nothing just stand there at the bench crying hopelessly. i hate it how i can't move a muscle and .. i hate it when i did nothing to help..

"YUUUUMMMMMAAAAA!?" i yelled. not the guy standing at the bench frozen, ME. i yelled as water continue to drop from my eyes.

"a-as-ast-astra-l?"

a voice... his voice

= natsu wake up slap?=

(miss author.. OUCH!?)

-A/N: what the?*suprised* astral don't break the 4th wall!?-

(sheez. fine.. eh what's the 4th wall?)

-A/N: nothing*smiling supiciously-

astral snapped his eyes open to see a pair of beautiful crimson eyes, even though tired and in pain, it's still beautiful.  
astral can't help but to cry in relief.

"h-hey don't wet me with tears.." yuma said weakly but grinning anyway.  
"i can't help it" astral answered." i can't stop leaking water."

yuma laughed silently.

"you're awake.. i thought you where gone.."astral muttered. yuma grin again.  
"i am yet why would you think of that?"

astral didn't answer, just let the comfortable silence crept in between.

yuma who can't take silence long enough. shattered it.

"you look haggard.. haven't sleep?"  
"yes.." astral said absentmindedly.

yuma raised his hand and stroke astral's hair, grinning.

"then i have the perfect remedy for that."  
"what?"

yuma closed his eyes and started to sing. astral's eyes widen. hearing his voice was a pefect remedy for that

(A/N: i don't know a song that will be perfect for this please i am open for any suggest..i really don't know. i'll put it here once i have choosen please help me choose)

yuma looked down at his pause to see astral started to doze off, he grin and continue.

(A/N: second part of the song...)

at the end of the song, yuma noticed astral fighting sleep.

"astral?"  
"i don't want to sleep."

yuma tilt his head.

"why?"

astral stopped for a while and admit it.

" i don't want to wake up and learn this is just a dream"

yuma grinned in understanding.

"i promise. i will be the one to greet you tomorrow."

yuma kissed astral's forehead and grin.

"good night astral, sweet dreams"  
"good night as well."

with that astral doze off...

= tommorow=

astral woke up and looked around confused.

"good morning sleepy head?!"

astral's head snapped toward the bed to see a smiling yuma and he remembered what happened yesterday midnight. he rosed up and hug tight for yuma's taste

"YUMA good morning..."  
"ASTRAL OUCH!?"...

-owari-

(omake..EVERYONE'S REACTION)

Haru:*crying happily* i am sorry to give up on you easily.. i am so happy dear to see you alright?!*hugs yuma tightly*

Yuma:*wondering*why is everyone so huggy today first astral then granny...*smile at haru*its alright granny. i am okay so it's fine now..

Akari:*yelling* i told you granny.. yuma will be okay!?.

Yuma::*covering his ears* geez. nee-chan lower that down.i haven't hear that loud voice of yours since what 3 months?

Akari: i love you bro...

kaito:you could have just die you know..

haruto:*hits kaito's back playfully* nii-chan just want to say 'it's good to see you again'

yuma: i know haruto. i know*smirking*

Shark: i guess i have to bear with your stupidity longer than i thought.

yuma: *gigling* ha! you know it.

Rio:*smiling*good to see you alive and healthy.

yuma:Me too!?

Kotori:*crying* i am happy to see you alright.

tetsuo: me too..

Takashi: too summarize. don't you do it again. knuckle head.

Tokunosuke:just glad you're okay

yuma:min'na...

Cathy: hey don't forget about me..

yuma: THANK YOU... KATTOBINGU DA ORE! KATTOBINGU DAZE!

= omake two: author's cruelness =

V: they forget about us  
III: i think so.  
IV: and it's author's fault that he forget about us  
NATSU: *appearing out of nowhere* hey! you! don't call her a he okay? she's a she.  
IV: what the?  
V: hello natsu. where's fuyu?  
natsu:*looking away* torturing somone who mistaken her for a boy..  
III: toturing?  
natsu: yes...  
fuyu:*smirking evilly* you say something natsu?  
natsu: no ma'am  
fuyu:*looking at the sibling* how about you?*smiling sweetly*  
SIBLINGS: no maam*shivering*


End file.
